El ángel
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: El silencio del hospital es aterrador, menos mal que hay un ángel para cuidarlo. Clear x Aoba


**Disclaimer: DmmD no es de mi propiedad -si lo fuera haría otro juego con mucho hard 7/3/7-, es de Nitro+Chiral, yo solo uso sus personajes sin fin de lucrar.**

**En fin, este fic nació de ningún lado, se me antojo escribir algo de Clear y Aoba y este fic salió, personalmente me ha gustado mucho, ya depende de ustedes darme su opinión de que les parece.**

**Esto es lo primero que público en el año, pero no será lo último que publique. Espero les guste**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>La noche se encontraba reinante en la pequeña isla de Midorijima. Y en una habitación yacía un pequeño peliazul de ojos dorados. El pequeño que trataba de conciliar el sueño se llama Seragaki Aoba, había estado jugando en la escuela al pilla-pilla, pero se resbalo y cayo por las escaleras, dándose un buen golpe en la cabeza que lo llevo de urgencia al hospital.<p>

Su abuelita le había dicho que debía pasar la noche en el hospital y que mañana iría a recogerlo, pero el pequeño estaba asustado.

La habitación no la compartía con nadie, así que si aparecían los monstruos de debajo de la cama él no podría escapar ni pedir ayuda. Además la habitación daba miedo con ese color blanco y el árbol que sobresaltaba macabramente por la ventana y cuya sombra proyectaba a un terrorífico monstruo.

Aoba nunca había sido especialmente valiente, siempre estaba asustado de todo y en la primaria se metían con él por su extraño olor de pelo, y se burlaban de su apariencia femenina.

Aoba deseaba parecerse más Koujaku, su mejor amigo que iba en secundaria. Koujaku era muy guapo y muy fuerte y también muy valiente, tanto que era como un héroe para Aoba, aunque el pequeño jamás se lo diría.

Aoba, en ese instante deseaba que Koujaku estuviera con él en ese frio cuarto de hospital.

Por la tarde Koujaku fue a visitarlo y le animo mucho, con Koujaku se sentía valiente, pero sin él era muy miedoso.

Y allí seguía él, asustado y temblando en la cama, agarrando fuertemente las sabanas mientras mira asustado en cada rincón, convencido que los monstruos y fantasmas aparecerían en cualquier momento a comérselo.

Sus ojos dorados miraban casi sin parpadear, ya estaba cansado y tenía sueño, pero los monstruos no lo dejaban dormir, y llenaban sus ojos de lágrimas.

Además, los ruidos del hospital lo molestaban, pasos de aquí allá, ¿y si eran los zombies?, ruidos raros ¡Frankestain! Y murmullos, sin duda fantasmas. El pequeño de 8 años no podía dormir en definitiva.

Y peor tantito, le daban ganas de hacer pis, pero ¿y si se baja y el Coco le jala los pies y lo mete bajo la cama?, esa no era su noche en definitiva.

Pero las ganas de ir al baño le podían más, ¡hay que no debió beber mucha agua antes de dormir! Casi deseaba que Sei niisan estuviera allí para tomarle la mano e ir juntos al baño.

Sei era el hermano gemelo de Aoba, un niño de ojos y cabello negros, muy amable y con piel muy pálida. Cuando Aoba tenia ganas de ir al baño se bajaba de la litera y subía las escaleras hasta llegar a Se, lo despertaba y lo hacia acompañarlo al baño, Sei niisan era muy amable. Pero allí no estaba ni él ni su cachorrito Ren al que abrazaba para dormir.

Definitivamente odiaba los hospitales.

Pero las ganas de ir al baño por fin fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para armar al pequeño de valor.

Aoba quería ser valiente como Koujaku y Sei niisan. Así que se destapo y se puso las pantuflas de conejitos y se encamino a la puerta de la habitación. La abrió con lentitud, viendo por todos lados cual paranoico, en busca de los malvados monstruos, al cerciorarse que no había ninguno paso saliva y salió, suplicando a dios que no saliera un monstruo para comérselo.

Dio un paso vacilante, y luego otro con lentitud digna de un caracol, y luego otro más a velocidad tortuga, pero paso a paso se confió y camino con más urgencia, y es que el baño le esperaba.

Llego al final del pasillo y se pego temblando a la pared, vio pasar a una señorita enfermera, enfundada en sus blancas ropas, pero ella no lo vio, y él siguió hacia el pasillo de la derecha, por donde esperaba el baño.

Finalmente yacía a las puertas del baño, ya entro rápidamente sin fijarse en si habían fantasmas o algo así, entro sonriente de no haber sido descubierto por los monstruos, pero se le helo la sangre al ver alguien frente a él.

Estaba blanco como el papel, también su cabello era blanco y sus ojos de color sangre, un fantasma.

Aoba cayo de sentón al piso y se hecho a llorar mientras mojaba sus pantaloncillos de ositos. El malvado monstruo lo vio y se lo iba a comer.

-¿Estas bien?

Aoba temblando fijo su vista al frente, ahora que miraba bien, el chico frente a él no parecía ningún fantasma, porque tenia pies*, pero igual daba miedo.

-¿Eres un monstruo que va a comerme? –pregunto asustado.

Escucho una melodiosa risa, se descubrió la cara, es que se la había tapado por el miedo, y vio al chico, quizá unos años más grande que él, quizá tan grande como Koujaku, el chico tenia un lindo rostro, dos lunares bajo sus labio y sus ojos eran en realidad rosas.

-Claro que no… yo soy un ángel que viene a cuidarte de los monstruos –dijo el alvino con una tierna sonrisa, comprendiendo que la pequeña estaba asustada.

El más alto le tendió una mano y el pequeño la acepto, poniéndose de pie.

-¡Yo soy Aoba! –decía contento el pequeño, ya no estaba asustado, después de todo, los monstruos le temen a los ángeles, ¿no?

-Yo me llamo Clear, es un placer, Aoba-san –decía estrechando la mano del pequeño.

-¿Entonces viniste a cuidarme de los monstruos del hospital? –pregunto con un brillo en sus ojos.

El mayor asintió con ternura.

-¿Qué haces fuera de tu cama Aoba-san? –pregunto, aunque era obvia la respuesta al ver el lugar donde estaba y el manchón en el pantalón del pijama.

Aoba iba a contestar que iba al baño, hasta que recordó que se hizo pis encima, se sonrojo y comenzó a llorar de la vergüenza, es que solo a él le pasan las cosas malas.

Clear rio levemente y abrazo a la pequeña –bueno, cualquiera confunde a Aoba con niña- sin importar mancharse de pis.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada pequeña –contesto con dulzura.

Aoba callo un momento para llorar más fuerte- ¡soy un niño! –grito avergonzado, ¿Por qué todos le llamaban niña?, ¿debía cortarse el pelo?

El alvino se avergonzó de su equivocación, es que ella… él tenia el cabello muy largo y un rostro muy bonito como de niña.

Se disculpo prometiendo acompañarlo hasta su habitación.

Ambos salieron del baño tomados de las manos, Aoba trataba de dejar de llorar, aunque se sentía incomodo con sus calzoncillos y pantalones mojados, y Clear le apretaba más fuerte la mano. Así llegaron al cuarto del más pequeño y Clear le ayudo a quitarse las prendas mojadas, poniéndolas en el barandal de la cama para que se secaran. Ayudo a Aoba a regresar a la cama y taparse adecuadamente con las sabanas. Estaba por irse cuando la mano del pequeño lo tomo de la una manga.

-No te vayas, quédate –suplicaba el pequeño, con sus ojos aun llorosos y temerosos de que si el ángel se iba los monstruos no le dejarían dormir.

El mayor asintió, recostándose junto al pequeño, quien no tardo en abrazarlo, comprendiendo cuan asustado estaba el pequeño de dormir solo, seguro era su primera vez pasando la noche en el hospital, lo podía deducir por su comportamiento.

Palmeo su aveza gentilmente y se puso a cantar una canción de cuna, una que le había enseñado su abuelo sobre las medusas, su canción preferida.

El pequeño escucho la hermosa voz del ángel, relajándose por completo, bostezo cansado y froto su ojito, ya dispuesto a dormir por fin, los monstruos ya no le asustaban mientras abrazara al ángel.

La canción de cuna resonó otro poco más y cayo directo a los brazos d Morfeo.

La mañana llego sin falta y Aoba despertó estirándose un poco, palmeo a su lado, pero no vio al ángel, se levanto rápidamente y sin notar su desnudes en la parte baja, buscando por todos lados.

"Quizá ya se fue a su casa en el cielo" pensó el pequeño muy triste, y él que quería presentárselo a sus amigos y familia.

Poco después llego su abuela junto a su hermano, quienes se sorprendieron de verlo desnudo de abajo, la abuela supo en seguida que su nieto se hizo encima, que bueno que trajo ropa interior limpia, ya conocía al pequeño y sabia que no iría al baño en la noche y se haría pis.

El pequeño fue vestido adecuadamente por su abuelita mientras les platicaba sobre el ángel que lo ayudo anoche, la abuela no creía ni una palabra, pero Sei comentaba como le hubiese gustado ver al ángel.

Finalmente salieron del hospital mientras le recomendaban a la abuela sobre el medicamento para la cabeza del menor, pero ella no escucho, después de todo ella podía hacer la medicina, y una buena que fuera efectiva y no la basura química que les vendían muy cara.

En el trayecto a casa Aoba no dejaba de hablar de Clear, deseando verlo una vez más mientras miraba al cielo, preguntándose si el hermoso ángel saco sus alas y se fue a volar.

En otro lado del hospital, el alvino ángel yacía en la cama, mirando por la ventana, notando la cabellera azul del niño que cuido anoche, sonrió ante los recuerdos antes de toser fuertemente, alertando a la enfermera que lo cuidaba, la cual lo regañaba por irse en la noche sin avisar.

Clear sonrió en todo el momento a la enfermera, estaba contento, había visto a otro niño después de tanto tiempo, tiempo que llevaba en el hospital. Como deseaba que también pudiera salir como Aoba-san y respirar aire fresco. Ya llevaba mucho allí.

-Sra. Hanako, ¿Cuándo podre salir?

-Luego de su cirugía joven Toue –le respondió sin mirarlo bien, llamándolo por su apellido.

Clear solo suspiro.

Cuando la vieja enfermera salió y se quedo solo se puso a cantar la canción que su difunto abuelo le enseño, deseando que las cosas fueran bien y poder salir de allí, esperaba no convertirse en un verdadero ángel, aunque quizá no seria tan malo, así podría estar con su abuelito.

Pero aun así, la muerte aun lo asustaba.

Pasaron los días y Aoba le conto sobre el ángel a su amigo Koujaku, el cual no le creía ni un a palabra (es que es pequeño tenia la costumbre de imaginar muchas cosas, como que Ren le hablaba) pero aun así asentía sonriente ante lo dicho por su pequeño amigo.

Aoba miro nuevamente al cielo, deseando ver al ángel aunque sea una vez más, deseaba agradecerle por acompañarlo anoche. Cuando llego la noche y otra vez se asustaba de los monstruos se ponía a tararear la melodía de Clear y ya no le daba miedo. Seguro el ángel uso sus poderes y cada vez que recordara la canción ya nunca jamás tendría miedo a los monstruos malvados, ya que el ángel le protegería para siempre con su canción desde los cielos.

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Quería hacer un especial de navidad, pero ya no me dio el tiempo (es que en mi familia Diciembre es el mes más ocupado), pero supongamos que este e mi regalo de de Navidad (tal vez de reyes también~).<strong>

**En fin, espero pasaran felices fiesta, y espero que en este año puedan lograr todos sus propósitos y metas. Feliz 2015.**

**Bueno, si les gusto como si no déjenme por favor reviews ;w;**

**Si consigo un montos les prometo una segunda parte donde estos dos se rencuentran y surge el amor o como deseen (soy toda oídos), pero déjenme muchos reviews y así sabré que les gusta mis fics de dmmd y continuare haciendo one-shots (mi meta es hacer al menos un one-shot para cada uno de los personajes, ya están Trip, Virus y con este Clear)**

**Cuídense todas y todos~**

**Ciao~~**


End file.
